


婚礼之路

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ready Or Not Fusion, M/M, and death is just another shadow of love, the best husband is a dead husband
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 酷拉皮卡即将与相恋已久的爱人库洛洛·鲁西鲁结婚了，在加入这个来自流星街的神秘家族之前，他被告知要先完成一场游戏。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. 侠客

**Author's Note:**

> 以原作世界观为基础的半架空AU，梗来自电影《Ready Or Not》。

**婚礼开始前三个小时**

宽敞的卧室内，侠客和小滴、飞坦坐在一旁玩牌时，他听见库洛洛在叫他。

“根本扎不起来啊——”侠客往库洛洛的方向望去，他的上司此时正在镜子面前艰难地与领带做斗争，“侠客，过来帮帮我。”

“等我一下。”侠客一面对着另外两人说道，一面将手中的牌正面朝下放在桌上。小滴点了点头，飞坦则是笑了一声，“那我可要偷看你的牌了。”

侠客眨了眨眼睛，没有理会飞坦，转身向依旧在与婚礼服装纠缠的男人走去。他走到库洛洛跟前，熟练地将库洛洛的领带打成一个三一结。库洛洛喜欢这种结，复杂而优雅，形状环环相扣，好似一条衔尾蛇。但就侠客所知，库洛洛从来不喜欢自己打领结，太麻烦，太无聊，如果能选择，库洛洛大概宁愿直接让领口敞开。侠客上下扫了一眼大致装扮整齐的黑发男人，脸上维持着他一贯的微笑，但在脑海里，他莫名想到过去这几年里，库洛洛完美的领结是不是都是出自酷拉皮卡之手。那个男孩看上去确实像是会强烈要求库洛洛打好领带再去工作的人。

“这下感觉好多了。”库洛洛轻快的声音把侠客的思绪拉了回来。

在侠客的记忆中，库洛洛·鲁西鲁很少使用这种语气说话，他的上司擅长的是冷静和伪装，但多年的相处还是能让侠客辨别出这样的语气，它似乎很少发生在库洛洛感到乐趣的时候，而通常发生在库洛洛感到一种不确定性时，但有时侠客会怀疑这两者对于库洛洛来说是否相同，只是具有不同的表现形式。“还有什么事需要我做的吗？”侠客问道。

“我要的花送来了吗？”黑发的男人倾身靠近镜子，似乎是在仔细检查自己的脸。

“半个小时前就送到了。”侠客晃了晃手机，示意他已经收到了芬克斯的短信，顺便在库洛洛发问之前就说道：“玛奇的飞机也快要到机场了。”

在库洛洛结婚的这一天还要为了两百万飞去其它城市做手术，再赶在婚礼前几个小时才回来，也只有玛奇做得出。不过侠客知道库洛洛并不在乎，他相信玛奇就像相信旅团里的其他人，况且，无论过去他怎么纵容西索，库洛洛也绝不会允许那个小丑给自己化婚礼妆容。

“很好。”库洛洛转头望向侠客，露出一个微笑，侠客没有从中读出什么别的意义，“那就继续按照计划来吧。”他的头发还没抹上发胶，松松软软地散落在眼睛旁边，让他看上去更年轻——考虑到库洛洛的样貌本来就显得比实际年龄小上一些——确实就像在大学附近随处可见的艺术系学生。侠客知道库洛洛和酷拉皮卡四年前就是在那种地方遇见的，只不过库洛洛当时并不是学生，而是前去举行古典学与神学讲座的客座教授，但侠客对两人关系的具体细节并不清楚。库洛洛不是那种喜欢将所有事昭告天下的人，而是恰恰相反。旅团里有些人甚至在库洛洛正式宣布订婚时才知道这件事（虽然侠客当时并不在场，但他完全可以想象某些人的反应）。

但侠客不是被蒙在鼓里的其中之一，他可以说从一开始就意识到了，哪怕库洛洛在他和酷拉皮卡开始交往的最初一年都没有向外界透露任何消息。

一开始，侠客发现的是库洛洛的念改变了。倒不是说出现了很大的变化，不处于战斗时，库洛洛的气场一向沉静，神秘，少有波动，就像从大裂谷边缘往下看见的幽深暗流。但在四年前的某一天，或许是某一次库洛洛选择亲自对侠客交代任务细节的时候，站在库洛洛书房里的侠客突然感到了异样。极其细微的异样，如果不是侠客的本能习惯性地没有放过这一蛛丝马迹，或许就难以察觉。

起初，他以为是入侵者，但他随后马上意识到，如果是入侵者，那么库洛洛肯定会比他更早发觉。又或许库洛洛已经发觉了，但出于某种原因，他决定先不揭穿？侠客不记得自己那时的表情是否有显露出一丝迷惑，他只是一面看着库洛洛，一面在脑海中飞快思考着种种可能。不，这股念给人的感觉很近，甚至就在这个房间里——就在他眼前——且其中并不蕴含着敌意或刺探，反倒是更像由于月亮的牵引而涨起的海潮，正缓慢敲击着悬崖峭壁。

“侠客？”库洛洛发觉了下属的心不在焉。

“是，”侠客立刻将注意力拉回来，回答道：“我马上出发。”

库洛洛点了点头，重新将目光放回手中的书籍。侠客像往常一样转身离去，正当他把手放到门把手上时，一个念头突然闪过他的脑海——这是库洛洛的气场。

他下意识地重新转回身子，或许这时他眼里的迷惑就明显了许多。哪怕认识多年，侠客有时也很难明白库洛洛都在想些什么。侠客开始在记忆里搜寻库洛洛是否曾经发生过这样的变化。

察觉到侠客的目光，库洛洛抬起头看向他。“还有什么问题吗？”

侠客飞快地扫了一眼库洛洛的书房，和他上次来时（大概半年前）没有太大的变化，除了立在两面墙边的书架明显更满了之外，除了——侠客的目光最后停在了库洛洛的书桌上，显然，上面除了堆起来的书、台灯与纸和钢笔之外，还多了一个木制支架，挂着一串看上去像是挂坠的东西，通体金黄，被打造成了某种爬行动物的形状，上面嵌刻着花纹与血红色的宝石，在书房的光线下周身仿佛笼着一层淡淡的金色光芒，但侠客能感觉到那东西上并没有附着念。

“团长，”侠客指了指，并很好地利用了他永远显得十分无辜的大眼睛，“其实我刚才一直想问，那是什么？”

“这个啊，”库洛洛的目光移向那个挂坠，“算是某个少数民族的传统饰品吧，对我的研究有些用处。”库洛洛没有多解释他的研究是什么，他明白侠客对那些古籍和文明兴趣不大，“你如果喜欢它，在我确定不需要了之后可以拿去。”话音落下，侠客看见库洛洛朝着挂坠伸出手，像是在轻轻抚摸着其上的纹路，突然间，侠客最开始察觉到那股念开始在暗流深处缓缓翻动着，让他更加确定了这股不适感的来源。他向后退了一步。

“不用，我只是有点好奇。”侠客摇了摇头，冲着库洛洛挥挥手，“我走了。”临走时，他没忘记关上书房的门。

下一次与库洛洛见面就是几个月之后，这对于侠客来说是正常的频率，但他并没有预料到的是，那次的会面与他们以往有过的都不同。

旅团的成员很少聚到一起，除非是重大的任务，否则大多数时间都在各自行事。那次任务的目标是个落魄的富家子弟，因为赌博和毒品早已耗光了所有的遗产，但侠客想要的（库洛洛要求侠客拿到的）是他随身携带的一串红宝石手链，据说来自他因难产而亡的母亲。侠客最后在高楼的天台抓住了这个人——他真是好奇为什么一个瘦骨嶙峋的瘾君子还能跑得这么快，或许是因为人在求生时爆发出的潜能——之后的杀戮不费吹灰之力。那串链子上的宝石明显看得出没有经过任何打磨，表面十分粗糙，形状是不规整的六边形，由外部的血红到内里渐变为黑色，侠客认为或许这就是那个人还没有把它卖掉的原因，估计觉得这样粗糙的石头值不了几个钱。无知者追求人造的整洁与光彩，将缺陷视为一种罪。

口袋里揣着战利品的侠客从一楼走出，他还处在完成任务之后较为放松的状态，便没有急着把圆收回来，也就是在这时，他的圆突然探查到一股熟悉的念。

是库洛洛。

目光扫过四周，这个地点是一片繁华的商业区，高楼林立，人流涌动，他有些好奇库洛洛为什么会出现在这里——似乎不是来找他的，否则库洛洛一般会提前联系，难道是来找别人的？

侠客使用圆轻而易举地就发现了库洛洛的位置，他朝那个方向望去，结果看见了他完全没有预料到的一幕——但同时，这一幕也立刻解释了这几个月来一直萦绕在侠客脑海中的疑惑，关于库洛洛的念发生变化的原因。

“侠客？”

侠客先看到了库洛洛，他大概在十岁之后就几乎没有产生过这种不知如何是好的感觉了，但是库洛洛先喊了侠客的名字——库洛洛朝侠客的方向看过来，就好像他事先知道侠客会出现在那里一样——他的声音听起来有些惊讶，虽然此时侠客有些怀疑这种情绪的真实性。库洛洛穿着休闲装束，头上绑着抹额，遮住了那个十字架刺青，他看起来完全就像个普通的大学生了。侠客记得上一次见到这种打扮，是库洛洛试图从一位富家千金手中偷来她的念能力的时候。

随后侠客看向库洛洛身边那个漂亮的短发女孩——还是男孩？两人正牵着手，显得很亲昵。

“酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛笑着对他身边那个人说道。这名字真特别，侠客眨了眨眼睛想到。”这是我的朋友，侠客。”侠客尝试了，但并没有从那个笑容中读出什么别的意义。

“你好。”对方伸出手，这个声音应该是男孩——侠客希望自己没有弄错。他也礼貌地伸出手，与酷拉皮卡握了握。他感到库洛洛的念飘荡在他们周围，不易被察觉，但侠客还是从自己后颈上倒竖的汗毛中感觉到了，他此刻罕见地、下意识地有点想要缩回手然后离开这儿，哪怕他知道库洛洛的念此时没有攻击性，并不会在这里伤害任何人。这与恐惧不同，如果一定要描述，侠客会选择的词是毛骨悚然。人们从极高处往下看时，往往会突然产生一跃而下的欲望，侠客此时只是想往后退两步，好让崖底黝黑的深海消失在眼前。海浪不断冲刷着岩石，传到悬崖上方的唰唰声响像是塞壬的呼唤。

他不知道酷拉皮卡能不能感觉到——酷拉皮卡是念能力者吗？握手时，侠客注视着酷拉皮卡的眼睛，黑色的，平静的，和库洛洛的一样。

“侠客，可不要抓着我爱人的手不放啊。”最后，库洛洛笑着轻轻拉开侠客的手。

那是侠客第一次见到酷拉皮卡，他知道那不会是最后一次。后来他们见面的次数不多，但还是比酷拉皮卡与旅团的其他成员见面的次数更多一些。在两人订婚前，侠客是负责带酷拉皮卡参观鲁西鲁大宅的人，库洛洛安排侠客的理由是他们曾经见过面，并且侠客对鲁西鲁家族的了解最多，能够解答一个历史系学生提出的各种刁钻问题。

“你们有血缘关系吗？”在鲁西鲁主宅的走廊上，酷拉皮卡突然问道。

侠客愣了一下，随即回答道：“没有。”

“所以你们既是上司和下属的关系，也是朋友？”他们停在走廊中途已经有一段时间，这段路程两边摆满了库洛洛从世界各地收集来的藏品。酷拉皮卡的眼睛看着走廊墙面上的挂画，却问着侠客与画毫无关联的内容。

“是的，”侠客点了点头，“旅团里的各位都认识很多年了，”或许新来的那个揍敌客家的小儿子除外，但他似乎在旅团里待得很开心，而且表现也不错，应该能够在旅团里待上很久，“关系可以说和朋友差不多，但一些重要的决策还是由团长决定的。”

酷拉皮卡没有再回话，而是专心致志地盯着那幅画，侠客也顺着酷拉皮卡的目光望去，墙上挂着的古画是库洛洛的收藏品之一，展现了一场十四世纪时的宗教大屠杀。

“我在这里好像没有看到任何关于父母或祖先的画像。”酷拉皮卡轻声说道，他伸出手小心翼翼地抚摸着古画的边框，象牙白色的花纹画框与画面血腥的内容形成了对比。

“团长不喜欢，”侠客回答道，他停顿了一下，然后又说道，“或许你已经听他说过了——他和他的父母关系并不好，所以在当上家主之后，他把所有的画像都撤了下来。”

酷拉皮卡点了点头。长廊里的光线昏暗，因为库洛洛偏好蜡烛的光芒多过电灯，酷拉皮卡的金发在烛光下呈现出一种橙金色，专注的眼睛里跃动着光的影子。他很漂亮，侠客在心里指出这个事实，见过他的人应该都无法否认这一点，操作系的本能让侠客下意识地开始分析眼前人的特点：聪明，自尊心强，重视情谊与承诺，是会为了他人而上十字架的那种类型。

两人继续往前走。“他说，你是他在流星街最早认识的朋友之一。”酷拉皮卡问道。侠客只是点了点头。

“那是个什么样的地方？”侠客瞥到酷拉皮卡微微皱了皱眉，然后才问出这个问题，仿佛在考虑它是否合适。

侠客沉默了一会儿，选择了一个模糊的回答：“总之，绝对不是个旅游的好地方。”酷拉皮卡转过头来看着他，他也直视着酷拉皮卡。他知道对方对这个回答不够满意，但他只是笑了笑，选择闭上了嘴。

“你们是怎么从那里走出来的？”

“嗯，”侠客抓了抓后脑勺，像是在回忆。他们经过拐角，走上楼梯，进入了光线的盲点，四周显得更加黯淡，“那就是个很长的故事了。”

“你作弊了。”飞坦的声音猛地把侠客从回忆中拉了出来。

侠客眨了眨眼睛，“我没有。”

“小滴，你看见了吧，侠客作弊了！”

“诶，有吗？”短发女孩的节奏仿佛永远都比其他人慢了一拍。

“如果侠客没作弊，那怎么可能多出一张鬼牌！”飞坦指着牌堆最上方的那张鬼牌喊道。

“可是，我记得一开始说要作弊的人是你啊。”

“我只是说说，但侠客真的作弊了啊！”

“我真的没有。”侠客看着飞坦无奈的表情笑了起来。


	2. 奇犽·揍敌客

**婚礼开始前一个小时**

奇犽·揍敌客透过敞开的窗户从二楼往下看，小杰和雷欧力坐在一楼的草坪上聊天，在察觉到奇犽的注视时，小杰抬起头来朝他挥了挥手，奇犽则回以一个微笑。在窗台之下，奇犽的右手用力地甩出溜溜球，然后又飞快地收回去，来来回回，用念铸成的坚韧丝线摩擦着金属，发出刺耳的声响。

十分钟前小杰说想下去帮点忙，奇犽不知道这有什么必要（他怀疑小杰只是迫不及待想近距离看一眼那个巨大的婚礼蛋糕——又或者是雷欧力想在婚礼之前最后给酷拉皮卡留一些私人空间），管家会料理一切，而且他并不是很乐意暴露在阳光下，鉴于他知道伊路米和西索此时正站在鲁西鲁大宅的天台上，在那儿一切都能尽收眼底，他可不想沐浴在那种目光中。

管家们正在忙碌地做着婚礼的最后准备，鲁西鲁家严格意义上说没有仆人，但也绝对不放心把婚礼交给“外人”，自然就考虑到了揍敌客——他最小的弟弟和大哥的未婚夫（即使距离初次听到这个消息已经过去了几个月，每次想到这个词时，奇犽还是感到一阵恶寒）都（曾）是旅团的成员之一，两家也有不少生意上的往来——当然，这次帮忙筹办婚礼也是要收钱的。

不过库洛洛·鲁西鲁应该并不在乎钱，奇犽想。洁白的花朵在半小时前已经装饰满了整个婚礼会场，奇犽不是个植物专家，但他也知道（听到了他人的议论）这种名为“婚礼之路”的月季品种生长在古老的深山峭壁，花粉毒性强烈，且只要离开原生地超过一天就会枯萎，然而依旧因其稀有、脆弱、纯洁的颜色与馥郁的芳香而深受权贵喜爱，会场上的所有花加起来保守估计都大概要花上二十亿戒尼，还不算上除毒和空运的费用。

奇犽转头看向坐在镜子前的酷拉皮卡，后者似乎正在闭目养神，等待着婚礼开始，且对奇犽故意制造出的噪音毫不在乎，这反而让奇犽更烦躁了。

他从来不希望酷拉皮卡和库洛洛结婚，他甚至开始觉得是谁都好，只要不是库洛洛·鲁西鲁——当然，西索·莫罗也不行，不过这个选项的可能性已经消失了。

奇犽怀疑其他人——小杰、雷欧力——是不是真心地支持酷拉皮卡的决定。对普通民众来说旅团或许是一家企业，是来自神秘的流星街的鲁西鲁家族，是慈善组织，但在职业猎人内部，大部分人都知道旅团的白手套里沾着的是血（对于这种级别的组织来说，这并不罕见），更何况奇犽身为一个揍敌客，从小听过的血腥故事里少不了旅团的大名。“别去惹旅团的人。”在小时候，他的父亲曾这么警告过揍敌客家所有的孩子，那是在席巴从一次猎杀旅团某个成员的任务中归来时。如果连席巴都感到麻烦，那么奇犽没法想象实际情况有多糟糕。奇犽记得他和小杰第一次发现酷拉皮卡在与库洛洛待在一起的时候，他还以为酷拉皮卡遭到了幻影旅团的绑架，小杰甚至因此差点和库洛洛打了起来（他确实有点庆幸酷拉皮卡及时拦住了库洛洛，即使他已经见过了无数千奇百怪的念能力，那两条骨鱼依旧诡异得吓人）。

“别告诉我你们是在柯特的生日派对上认识的。”后来在饮品店里，库洛洛（付完账）离开后，奇犽才懊恼地咬着冰饮的吸管说道。柯特的生日派对在一个月前，他的弟弟自从加入旅团后已经和奇犽一样鲜少回家，基裘便抓住这为数不多的机会把派对举办得尽量盛大无比，奇犽邀请了他们所有人，但最后他和小杰偷偷溜到了枯枯戮山里玩，把雷欧力和酷拉皮卡留在了派对里。用脚趾头都能想到柯特肯定邀请了旅团众人。如果酷拉皮卡是在那时和库洛洛有接触的，奇犽觉得自己很长一段时间内都会难以原谅自己。

“不是。”而酷拉皮卡只是笑了笑，就好像这件事远远没有奇犽想象中的严重，“我们是在一场讲座上认识的。”

一阵迟疑，只有小杰大口吃香蕉船的声音，“你知道他是谁，对吧？”奇犽眯起眼睛，试探性地问道，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”他指的当然不是那个穿得像个刚从大学教室里走出来的普通男孩，会和酷拉皮卡分享同一个耳机，会把额头上的刺青遮起来，还会请他们吃甜品的库洛洛·鲁西鲁（这个库洛洛·鲁西鲁在离开前甚至在酷拉皮卡的额头上吻了一下，奇犽正努力试图忘掉这个场景）。

酷拉皮卡点了点头，在奇犽眼里，他看起来甚至没有犹豫。

“……”沉默了一会儿，奇犽忍不住挖苦道，“我没想到你喜欢这种类型。”对他而言，虽然揍敌客也杀人，但至少只是做生意——更何况他现在已经脱离家族事务很久了。幻影旅团则不一样。奇犽曾以为酷拉皮卡这样的人绝对不会同意旅团的所作所为与价值观。

“我也……没有想到。”酷拉皮卡回答道，他避开了奇犽的目光，转头看向窗外的街景，右手漫不经心地用勺子搅动着他眼前的冰淇淋。奇犽注视着酷拉皮卡的表情，一种仿佛挥之不去的固执与少许忧郁停留在他脸上——但这与奇犽平时见到的别无二致，这是他认识的那个酷拉皮卡，奇犽在那平静的眼底看不到什么别的东西。

最后，银发的男孩放弃了。“我真不喜欢他的气场给我的感觉。”他大声抱怨道。

然而这是真的，并不是他故意在酷拉皮卡面前说库洛洛的坏话。奇犽见过许多气场令人恐惧的念能力者，比如他的长兄，比如西索（对于西索的气场，更准确的形容词应该是让奇犽恶心），库洛洛则是令人毛骨悚然。碰到伊路米或西索这样的人，人们往往会立刻产生一种逃开的欲望。库洛洛·鲁西鲁则像一只蜘蛛，这种昆虫严谨而有耐心，能让猎物不知不觉中就扑进了那张无形的网里。奇犽不知道酷拉皮卡同为一个念能力者是否感受到了这一点。

哪怕是马上要作为婚礼上的伴郎，奇犽·揍敌客至今也不太希望酷拉皮卡和库洛洛·鲁西鲁结婚，他是酷拉皮卡的朋友，他不想让酷拉皮卡受到伤害。酷拉皮卡不像他的母亲或长兄，拥有靠近危险的来源、与危险的人物共舞还能全身而退的能力。在某些方面上，他让奇犽想起了小杰，他们常常一样难以变通。

或许是奇犽用一种略带恼怒的眼神盯着酷拉皮卡看了太久，让酷拉皮卡察觉到了。对方睁开眼睛，看向奇犽，“怎么了？”他的声音很轻，但是很沉稳。

“没什么。”奇犽简短地回答，却在心里叹了口气。但是现在一切似乎都太迟了——又或许从来没有过机会。

酷拉皮卡的父母早逝，也没有亲近的亲人，所以帮忙料理婚礼的责任自然就落到了他们这些朋友的身上——当然，奇犽把所有的事都交给管家了，他对梧桐的能力还是很放心的。如果他们没法阻止酷拉皮卡和库洛洛结婚，至少可以让酷拉皮卡不要完全受到旅团的摆布。管家给酷拉皮卡选了一套十分合身的婚礼西装，或许是妆容还是别的什么原因，奇犽觉得此时的酷拉皮卡看上去比平时更加英俊（是的，他知道自己的朋友很英俊，甚至称得上是柔美，并且在学校里收过数量不少的情书，来自女人的——当然也有很多男人的），他的金发在晴天室内的光线下仿佛在熠熠发光，眼睛如同高纯度的黑曜石，就像亚露嘉会喜欢的那种漂亮娃娃，一种隐蔽的神情弥漫在酷拉皮卡的脸上，那并不是笑容。那是什么？奇犽看不明白，一种他不甚熟悉的表情。奇犽过去从没参加过婚礼，他想知道即将步入婚姻殿堂的新人是不是都会露出这种表情。

随着酷拉皮卡和库洛洛在一起的时间越来越久，先改变了对库洛洛的印象的人反而是小杰和雷欧力。

“或许——或许他并不像人们说的那样坏。”他们像往常一样坐在学校旁边的甜品店里，在过去，“他们”往往还包括了酷拉皮卡，但最近酷拉皮卡与他们待在一起的时间越来越少，即使酷拉皮卡并不像另外三个人一样热衷于电子游戏之类的娱乐，他们还是有些想念他。也就是在这时，小杰在对话中小心翼翼地提到他的意见，似乎是有预感奇犽并不会同意。奇犽知道这个“人们”主要指的是自己，因为这几天只要提到酷拉皮卡——库洛洛，他就会忍不住摆出那幅揍敌客式的嘲讽表情。

“是什么让你这么想？”

“事先声明，我不是想站在库洛洛那边，”雷欧力补充道，“他赞助了医学院的助学金。”

“你收了他的钱了？”奇犽飞快地看了雷欧力一眼。

“我当然拒绝了！”雷欧力有些着急地否定了，“就算我很爱钱，我也不太想做那种事！搞得好像在利用我和酷拉皮卡的关系，猎人执照带来的钱已经够用了——但那笔助学金确实帮助了很多人。”

“这些人不就是会做这种事吗？先抢劫，然后再用抢来的一个零头做点好事。”

“我觉得他在反省了。”小杰说道，奇犽则因为“反省”这个词皱了皱鼻子。“你还得记得我们遇到酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的那一次吗？不，我不是说第一次……我是说在友客鑫图书馆门口的那一次。”

奇犽瞥了一眼小杰，哼出一声鼻音表示记得。“我以为你要说的是拍卖会那一次。”他想说什么？

“你不觉得吗？他看酷拉皮卡的眼神——他的眼神，”小杰顿了一下，眉毛皱了皱，像是在寻找合适的表达，“他像是真的爱酷拉皮卡。” 

奇犽有点愣住了，不知道是由于小杰的结论，还是对方居然用上了“爱”这个字眼，语气轻易得像是从未对此感到羞赧。他咽下了嘴里的小蛋糕。“……说得好像你很有经验一样。”

“我有啊，我……”小杰转向奇犽，刚想辩驳，就被银发男孩强行打断了。“和庞姆那次不算，”男孩做了个恼火的鬼脸，“那种事根本不能算经验！”

“你的家族也杀人，奇犽，但是你现在也是个好人。”

他的语气听上去过于真诚，以至于奇犽不忍心直接对这个理论苛责什么。那是因为我遇到你的时候才十二岁，而且我是真的不想杀人了。奇犽想，库洛洛·鲁西鲁现在几岁了啊，三十了吗？

有时奇犽也怀疑如果他再晚一些遇到小杰，是不是就无法改变他作为揍敌客杀人机器的命运。

“库洛洛是往你们的脑袋里扎针了吗？”奇犽的语气依旧很强硬，但脸上的表情变化已经显示出男孩有些泄了气，“你们怎么都开始帮他说话？”

“这不叫帮他说话，”雷欧力说道，“而且，无论我们怎么看待库洛洛，最后还是要看酷拉皮卡自己的意愿如何吧，我们又不能代替他做决定……如果需要帮助，他应该会来找我们的。”

“是吗？”奇犽反问。

但奇犽不得不承认雷欧力的道理，这或许是酷拉皮卡自己的私事，以那家伙的性格可不会乐意看见别人参与进来。他也不得不承认小杰的话——一部分，至少在表面上看来，库洛洛对待酷拉皮卡的方式就像奇犽见过的那些普通情侣一样，没什么差别。

奇犽在友客鑫市图书馆门口的广场看见酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的那一次，小杰正在排队买冰淇淋，只有奇犽发现了他们。夜晚的天气凉爽，有不少情侣在附近散步，那两人并排坐在树荫下的长椅上，库洛洛牵着酷拉皮卡的一只手，似乎是在谈话。奇犽试图用念去听，但听力不是他擅长的部分，这样的距离对于奇犽来说只能听清一部分内容。他也听不太懂具体的意思（要知道他从来看不明白酷拉皮卡平时随身携带着的那些大部头），但大概明白他们聊的是圣经里的人物。

“……所以，你不认为犹大背叛了耶稣？”

”圣经上写着……应该说，背叛这一词并不准确，要我来选择的话……”

“……”

“……一个有趣的概念，但……”

“……但是，在那一刻……又有什么实际区别？我怀疑的是……”

“该怎么说呢？我想他犯下的最大的错误，即他认为耶稣是可以杀死的——应该说，耶稣的去神性化并不是通过身体的死亡，而是……啊，你想吃冰淇淋吗？……而死亡本身也不过是爱情留下的一道影子。”

“……为什么不是反过来？”

“因为……”

“……”

“你想要我凭着这一轮月亮起誓吗，酷拉皮卡？”

“……罗密欧，你的情也像它一样变化无常吗？”

“那我指着什么起誓呢？”

“……”

“许愿可要小心喔。”

硬币落下的声音。

“愿望就像硬币一样是有两面的。”

“奇犽？”银发男孩猛地转过头去，下意识地想要攻击搭在他肩膀上的手，但在看见那是小杰之后又迅速停下了动作，肩膀重新耷拉下来，松了口气。黑发男孩把一个冰淇淋递给他，“你怎么了？”

“没什么，”奇犽接过冰淇淋，一只手拉过小杰，“快走吧。”

“诶……诶，”小杰有些疑惑地眨眨眼睛，但还是顺从地让对方拉着自己往前走去——直到他的眼角余光瞥到了另一边两个熟悉的人影，他转头去看，脚步不由自主地慢了下来，“那不是酷拉皮卡和……库洛洛吗？”

“好像是吧。”奇犽平淡地回答。

“我们不过去打招呼吗？”

“你是笨蛋吗？”银发男孩转过头来给了小杰一个鄙夷的眼神，“他们一看就是在约会吧——你想去打扰别人的约会吗？”

黑发男孩愣了一下，立刻摇头。“不不不，”他跟上了奇犽的脚步，“你说得有道理。”

九月的友客鑫市炎热又拥挤，一方面是因为这座城市的高人口密度和炙热的天气，另一方面是每年九月都会在此举办的大型拍卖会。飞艇载着世界各地的商人和买家涌入这里，当然，拍卖会场及周围也有大量前来观光感受氛围的游客，以及酷拉皮卡这样为了亲眼一见某些著名珍品的历史系学生。以及奇犽和小杰这样在无聊的夏日支付得起拍卖会门票（或者有一个付得起门票的朋友）的好奇心过重的青少年。

“雷欧力不能来吗？”入场前，小杰问道。

“他对拍卖会没兴趣，”酷拉皮卡回答道，“而且他还要准备考试，在医学院读书可是很忙的。”

这就给了雷欧力完全不接电话的好理由。奇犽叹了口气，看了眼会场外面的狂风暴雨。他早该料到这一点，友客鑫夏天反复无常的天气。拍卖会结束后突然下起大雨，参加拍卖会的人要么有自己的私人轿车，要么已经早早抢走了为数不多的几辆出租，只留下像他们这样毫无准备的人被困在这里，且清洁人员已经开始要求他们尽快离开了。或许他自己可以直接跑回家，但是酷拉皮卡和小杰还在这里，而且——

“我让库洛洛过来接我们了。”酷拉皮卡放下电话后，转过身来说。

“哈？”

“诶？”

酷拉皮卡只是挑起了一边的眉毛，一言不发地看着他们两个。

“……这样好吗？”小杰抓了抓后脑勺。

“哪里不好？”酷拉皮卡的语气里带上了一种奇犽很少听到过的调侃意味，他怀疑是不是从库洛洛那里感染过来的，“难道你打算再对他用一次猜拳吗？”

“没有没有！”

奇犽甚至开始认真地考虑要不要打电话给他大哥，伊路米能在半小时内就让揍敌客家的飞艇降落在会场楼顶。但在直面伊路米和直面库洛洛这两个恐怖的选项中，奇犽最终还是选择了后者。他不说话了——没有人说话。三个人站在会场大厦门口的屋檐下，四周只有淅淅沥沥的雨声和车流驶过的声音，友客鑫的夜景在雨幕中显得更加晃眼。

“真冷。”小杰在风中打了个哆嗦，小声地说道。

“要我把外套借你吗？”奇犽看了他一眼，但黑发男孩摇摇头，只是伸手搓了搓裸露的手臂。

不到十分钟，一辆黑色的轿车停在会场门口。奇犽有些惊讶于从车上下来的是库洛洛本人——他以为库洛洛应该会叫他的某个下属过来之类的。

“你们好。”库洛洛礼貌地向他们打招呼，他穿着一身西装和皮鞋，但没有打领带，额头上的刺青依旧被遮在抹额后面。奇犽点了点头。小杰看了银发男孩一眼，也跟着点了点头。他把手中的另一把伞递给奇犽和小杰分享，自己则十分自然地站到了酷拉皮卡旁边——将两个男孩和酷拉皮卡隔开。

“先送奇犽和小杰回去吧。”在四个人都坐上了车后，酷拉皮卡先开了口。

“嗯哼。”库洛洛用一声赞同的鼻音表示同意，他向后转过头，“随便放就好。”他是对小杰说的，黑发男孩此时正抓着湿漉漉的雨伞有些不知所措——这辆车的内部看起来过于一尘不染，以至于用外来的雨水污染它仿佛是一种错误。

“哦哦。”

车厢里很安静，车载电台没有打开，大雨被隔绝在外，只变成了朦朦胧胧的背景音。奇犽闻到了一股淡淡的香水味，他伸手摸了摸座位的皮革表面，做工很好，和他在家里时经常用的那种车差不多。

“送完小杰和奇犽之后我要去一趟超市。”酷拉皮卡低头盯着自己的手机屏幕，语气平淡地说道。库洛洛没有回答，但是任由酷拉皮卡伸手解锁了他放在车头支架上的手机，修改了导航路线。

“拍卖会怎么样？”酷拉皮卡问道。这时奇犽突然意识到——当然，库洛洛肯定参加了拍卖会，这就是为什么他能那么快就出现。

“不错。”库洛洛简单地回答，眼睛直视着前方的挡风玻璃，“我给你买了件礼物。”

酷拉皮卡的语气略微有些惊讶，“是什么？”

“回去再说。”库洛洛歪了歪脑袋，笑了一下。他并没有往后排看，但一种没来由的被凝视感还是让奇犽后背发毛，以至于库洛洛喊出奇犽的名字时，银发男孩差点像只受惊的猫一样跳起来。

“奇犽。”

“啊？”奇犽在心里松了口气，庆幸自己抑制住了跳起来的冲动。

“你的父亲和祖父最近怎么样？”

“还活着吧。”奇犽干巴巴地回答。他很久没和家里联系过了——某种程度上，家人从来不需要他的担心。

“说起来，我在拍卖会上见到糜稽了。”

奇犽顿时警觉了起来，“他来这里干什么？”

“好像是想买那个游戏吧，叫什么来着，”库洛洛停顿了一下，“小杰的爸爸做的那个——”

“贪婪大陆？”小杰插话。

“对。”

“他买到了吗？”奇犽问。

“最终成交价格比他出的最高价高了两倍。”

“哈！”奇犽笑了一声，双手搭在脑后，向后懒懒地靠在座位上，“那家伙肯定气坏了吧。”糜稽的失败总是能让他感到快乐。

“是啊，”库洛洛点了点头，“他生气的样子真有些好玩。”

“是，鼻子皱起来哼哼唧唧的，像只小猪一样，”奇犽下意识地皱起脸模仿了一下他记忆中的那副表情，“他从小就那样——不过我还真意外他居然会为了那个游戏走出家门。”这衬托得他的失败更悲惨了。

“贪婪大陆可是非常出名的，”库洛洛说，“有很多人都想——”他突然停下了，然后降低了音量，“小杰睡着了吗？”

奇犽往旁边看去，黑发男孩靠在座位上闭着眼睛，胸膛平稳地一起一伏。“好像是睡着了。”奇犽也放低了声音。

两人都不说话了，车厢里再度陷入沉默。奇犽陷在柔软的座位里，盯着雨刷有规律的摆动，睡意也渐渐爬上了他的眼皮。半梦半醒中，他听见库洛洛和酷拉皮卡在小声交谈。

“你写了布丁了吗？”

“当然。”

“明天可以把别格莫特从医院接回来了。”

“我告诉过你不要喂它太多的零食。”

“我没有。”

“我告诉过你了。”

“好吧，我有。”

……

谁是别格莫特？这是奇犽在彻底沉入睡眠之前的最后一个疑问。

“你说什么？”柯特震惊的语气让奇犽猛然意识到，他的弟弟什么都不知道，“团长在和哥哥的朋友……谈恋爱？”他本以为能从柯特嘴里问出一些蛛丝马迹，但现在看来，反倒是他让柯特先知道了一些库洛洛或许不想让旅团其他人知道的事。

“他没告诉你们吗？”麻烦。奇犽躺在床上揉了揉头发，把手机从右手换到左手。他开始后悔打出这一通电话了。

“没有。”柯特回答道，沉默了两秒，然后有些僵硬地说，“不过他可能告诉了别人，比如侠客他们，但是没告诉我——旅团的各位平时基本都是分开工作。”

“好吧。”

“你打电话来就是想问我这件事吗？”他的弟弟的语气听起来有些受伤。这可不是奇犽所期望的。

“呃，不，其实我主要是想问问，”奇犽马上说，“你最近怎么样——在旅团里感觉怎么样？”

“是妈妈让你来问的吗？”

“是，”奇犽干脆地顺着这个谎言说下去，“她很想你。”

“……感觉还不错。”柯特说道，“大家都……对我很友好，这么比喻有点奇怪，但确实，像一个家庭一样——虽然为团长工作和为父亲工作是完全不同的感觉。”

奇犽没有说话，他等着柯特继续。

“只是有时候，”柯特停顿了一下，“总觉得他们有点把我当作小孩看待了。”他的语气开始透露出一些沮丧，“有时候，我会觉得我的实力和其他人比起来……”

你确实是个小孩。奇犽在心里想，同时完全忽略了自己在年龄上并没有比柯特大上多少这个事实。“你不用想太多，”他说道。“能加入旅团，就已经是库洛洛对你的承认了。”那家伙看起来可完全不像是为了揍敌客家的人情就会同意柯特加入旅团的人。

“嗯。”奇犽感觉到柯特大概是在电话那端点了点头。

一阵沉默。 

“对了，你问我的事，需要我帮你问问别人吗？”

“不，不用。”奇犽立刻回答。他可不希望旅团的其他人知道今天这通电话。“照顾好自己，柯特。”

“你也是，哥哥。“

楼下，交响乐团热身的声音已经响起，悠扬的音乐缓缓充斥了整个广阔的婚礼会场，以及奇犽和酷拉皮卡所位于的房间。

奇犽最后看了一眼酷拉皮卡。是时候了。他清了清嗓子，开口说道：“那我先下去了。”

酷拉皮卡点了点头，“去吧。”他对着奇犽露出了一个微笑。

“不用担心我。”他平淡地说。奇犽想知道这句话是否意有所指，但男孩看不出来。

奇犽沉默不语，他望向窗户外面，可以看到前来参加婚礼的宾客们已经开始陆续入座。他看到了小杰、雷欧力，伊路米和西索，柯特以及其他一些旅团的人。他看到阳光，草地，鲜花，忙碌的仆人，从花环拱门到婚礼祭台的大理石路面。他看到酷拉皮卡走过那条路，他的手被交付到库洛洛的手中，乐曲奏响，向神宣告两人的结合。

奇犽头也不回地离开了房间。


	3. 伊路米·揍敌客

“二十。”

伊路米·揍敌客坐在草地靠后一角的阳伞下，看着自己的未婚夫肆意地给每一个入场客人的战斗能力打分。他认得其中一些人的面孔，都是地下世界中的重要人物，今天这群人也爬到了阳光下，道貌岸然地与过去或未来的敌人握手。

“三十、没有念能力的女伴、四十五、十、二，他们俩怎么有勇气来参加蜘蛛的婚礼……”

“这是婚礼，不是天空竞技场。”伊路米简短地评论道，晃了晃手中的葡萄酒。

听见这句话后西索转过头，脸上是魔术师那一贯甜蜜又狡黠的笑容，“亲爱的伊路米，”他说，金色的瞳孔底下仿佛永远藏着一片阴影，“不要太早下结论哟。”他伸手拎起伊路米的一小束黑发放在手中把玩，伊路米只是瞥了他一眼，没有阻止，然后一口喝干了酒杯中的液体。

参加一场婚礼并不在伊路米的兴趣之中，哪怕是库洛洛的婚礼，但他需要完成这项任务，和西索倒没什么关系，只因为他是揍敌客家的长子——席巴和杰诺不可能出现在这样的场合，但只是派管家送来礼物又显得过分傲慢——当然，也有奇犽和柯特的缘故。库洛洛拥有的这一片郊外林地大概与枯枯戮山的面积差不多大，可能要略小一些，但是白天太亮了，太热了，花的香气太浓了，眼下还挤满了人。伊路米不喜欢这种地方，所以他需要更多的酒来让这一切变得至少可以忍受。如果是他的婚礼，也许只需要家人参加，在揍敌客家的那个庭院里举行就好，他的弟弟们会成为伴郎。伊路米眯起眼睛想。他还没考虑好要不要邀请库洛洛，虽然旅团与揍敌客家关联众多，但私交并没有外界看上去那样好。这也是为什么他和西索选择坐在婚礼会场后方，当然，同时也为了更好地观察整个场地的情况，他不喜欢被人盯着背后。他知道库洛洛此前曾经（也许是出于库洛洛那做作的礼貌）邀请过西索担任伴郎之一，但是西索拒绝了（旅团里的某些人看来松了一口气），那种事不会是西索参加婚礼的动力。况且西索在旅团里也从不合群。

伊路米刚把空酒杯放下不过五秒，就有训练有素的仆人过来将高脚杯重新倒满。典礼看起来开场在即，悠扬的管弦乐声中，伊路米的目光越过层层叠叠的人群，定格在鲁西鲁主宅的屋顶上。那是一幢五层的城堡式别墅，屋檐尖端的正十字架在阳光下投出长长的影子，像一把黑色的剑沉默地从草地中央劈开。

第一层是大厅，第二三层是卧室与书房，第三层走廊有通向两边侧宅的路——和第四第五层一样，那地方基本上是库洛洛的私人博物馆，从那儿还能通往建筑后面的院子。伊路米闭上眼睛脑海中就能浮现出这座城堡里的每一间房间，每一条暗道。这是最初他代表揍敌客家答应帮助库洛洛筹备婚礼的条件之一，他一开始以为库洛洛或许不会同意，没想到对方答应得很爽快，但转念一想也不足为奇，揍敌客家通常也会定期更换家里的暗道与陷阱的布局。这次婚礼之后，这里的一切都没必要保持原样。

婚礼祭台位于宾客们的正前方，同时也是城堡的正前方——说是“祭台”或许不太准确，这个词带有太多的宗教意味。据伊路米所知，库洛洛并不信教，至少对外宣称如此，哪怕他作为神学研究者的副业在学界颇负盛名（极其两极分化的名声，但伊路米有时怀疑这只是库洛洛有意为之）。即使是伊路米也能察觉到其中的黑色幽默。

“你突然这么问，我也不知道该怎么解释。”

那是一次与旅团的合作结束后。被伊路米问到时，库洛洛伸手摸了摸额头上的等臂十字架刺青。伊路米等着他接着往下说。“而且，我不喜欢作说明，但是很让人意外……它不是很复杂的东西，只是人们……应该说，这的确是把握自己的关键。”伊路米等着库洛洛解释这句话，但是没有了，黑发男人仿佛就此陷入某种沉思。伊路米的神秘感多半可以归功于他那极度缺乏表情的脸，西索的捉摸不透则是由于那张习惯性撒谎的嘴。至于库洛洛，伊路米想，大概就是他说话的方式。

他转过头看了一眼站在旁边的侠客，挑起一边眉毛——那眼神代表“他一直这么说话吗？”——金发的旅团成员只是耸了耸肩，就像在说“有时候吧”。

“因为他是个沉迷反基督的哥特小孩。”西索戏谑的声音插了进来。伊路米没有理他，也没有指出库洛洛比他们两人都年长的事实，因为他知道西索一直这么说话。

那时他决定不再追问——实际上那次也只是一时兴起，揍敌客和旅团刚刚结束了一次不错的合作，此时站在旅团的飞艇里，看着下方的城市化身为一片血海，气氛很适合多开两瓶香槟，如果运气好，或许还能给揍敌客家对于旅团的情报库多加一条有用的信息。伊路米知道自己不是唯一一个问起那个十字架的含义的人，但一个谜团久而久之变得无人问津，要么是谜团失去了自身的魅力，要么是谜团的答案抵不过活着的魅力。伊路米没必要费心去猜是哪一种。

当然，最主要的是这件事目前仍旧不重要。如果是需要知道的，伊路米最终都会知道。

“是他们亲吻结束就算婚礼结束吗？”西索突然问道，打断了伊路米的回忆。

“我想还有伴郎致辞的环节。”伊路米回答道。管家曾和库洛洛讨论过是否要有新人致辞，但库洛洛与酷拉皮卡对此兴趣都不大，这倒在伊路米的意料之中。

西索点了点头，“我还从来没参加过婚礼呢。”伊路米的发尾紧紧地绕在他的手指上，直到他又感到些许无聊，重新放开，“如果库洛洛当初让我做婚礼致辞，我说不定会同意当他的伴郎。”

库洛洛当然不可能同意。就连伊路米也不会。他不太能想象出西索会说什么样的话，但那一定不是个让人愉快的场景。

无视了与他的头发玩得不亦乐乎的西索（这本身没什么乐趣可言，但漫长的等待实在过于无聊了，对两人来说都是），伊路米重新将目光投向祭台。派克诺坦。他记得这个女人。他们交流不多，但伊路米知道她用枪，有读取他人记忆的能力。派克诺坦是今天婚礼的司仪（既然不是什么教徒，库洛洛当然没必要请牧师），这次婚礼的主要角色都由旅团里的人担任，剩余则由揍敌客的管家填补。金发女人站在前方，那个位置非常方便扫视整个婚礼会场中的所有人，他们的举动与神情。她的脸上带着训练有素的微笑，某种专门为了这个场合所准备的东西。伊路米不常做虚构的联想，但她身后那个作为装饰的巨大花环拱门让她看起来像是某种守门者，或是引路人。她的目光微微抬高，望向从她眼底下延伸到不远处的这条大理石小路的尽头，此时，十字架的阴影恰到好处地停在道路的起始处，四周的窃窃私语渐渐停了下来，穿插在会场中的仆人们也停下了脚步，管风琴的前奏慢慢盖过一切。

婚礼要开始了。

所有人的目光都集中在了两个主角身上——包括伊路米的。所有人的目光都看望同一个方向。事实上，这也是伊路米第一次真正以客人的身份参加婚礼，而不是像过去几次那样，在庆典中悄无声息地抹过某人的脖子。在同一个地方坐满两个小时以上并没有什么吸引力，但在这一刻伊路米也不得不承认，或许是因为所有人的注视，或许是因为光线，或许是因为交响乐，以及一些伊路米也无法完全辨认的情感交汇，一种仿佛时间停滞的错觉赋予了这个时刻更多的重量，足以让参与其中的主角感到这一瞬间在一场生命中的重要程度。

他看着库洛洛。他们认识的时间不算短，但过去伊路米并没有多少机会能光明正大地观察这个人。库洛洛额头上的刺青格外引人注目（如果他今天依旧继续戴着抹额，那么伊路米确实要开始怀疑他对于这场婚礼的真诚程度了——但并不是说此前伊路米对此毫无怀疑，怀疑是与库洛洛这样的人来往的必要条件），一举一动仿佛鱼钩般牵引着大量的目光——这也是伊路米无法忍受一场大张旗鼓的婚礼的原因——伊路米毫不怀疑这些目光中至少有百分之五十以上的人，想合着婚礼进行曲把这只蜘蛛抽筋剥皮，揍敌客暂时还不算其中之一，但谁也说不准。

但库洛洛看起来并不在乎——当然了，他看上去就像每一个主题婚礼广告中的模特，是伊路米会在时尚杂志的广告页上看到的那种，泰然自若地走向前方，仿佛耶稣在水上行走。

“真遗憾他们没有人想穿婚纱试试。”在一片肃穆又紧张的氛围里，西索微微朝伊路米那边靠过去，低声说道，“那样肯定有趣得多。”

“我并不介意你穿，”伊路米面无表情地说，目光和嘴唇都仿佛没有动过，“但是父亲和祖父一定会讨厌那个。”

西索咧开嘴笑了。

伊路米没有继续回话。他的注意力已经转移到了柯特和奇犽身上。柯特依旧穿着和服，只不过换成了和其他人的西装搭配的灰白色。奇犽穿着银色西服，就像他的发色一样。伊路米隐约察觉到他的银发弟弟看上去似乎不是很放松——这并不使他感到惊讶。

“我猜，旅团这边肯定是侠客了。”西索说道，他在猜双方的伴郎中谁会出来做婚礼致辞，“酷拉皮卡那边会是谁呢，奇犽？”

不会是奇犽。伊路米想，但是没有说出口。他了解奇犽，他的弟弟不会喜欢那种场合。估计是那个年纪最大的雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特。

“你知道他的能力是什么吗？”伊路米问道。

“谁？”

“酷拉皮卡。”伊路米注视着这个名字的主人。作为婚礼的另一个主角，他看上去并没有特别激动，但也没有表现得像是被迫出现在这种场合（伊路米毫不怀疑库洛洛做得出这种事，只要他想），他低调地站在库洛洛身边，漂亮得像个装饰品。

在猎人考试之后，伊路米调查过酷拉皮卡——也调查过小杰与雷欧力，主要是为了奇犽——他知道酷拉皮卡父母双亡，没有近亲，故乡在内陆一个不起眼的乡村地区（一个大部分信息没有被电子化、甚至没有被书籍记录的地方，这也是为什么伊路米查不到更多的资料），通过猎人考试时16岁，靠奖学金来到了友客鑫大学的历史系。念能力不明。最初，在奇犽经常来往的几个人中，他远不及小杰吸引伊路米的注意力——直到某一天伊路米发现，这个人之所以不再像从前那样常常出现在奇犽身边，是因为库洛洛·鲁西鲁。这可不是一个安全的预兆。

“不知道。”

伊路米眨了眨眼睛——他转头看向西索，以确认对方并不是在为了乐趣或其他什么原因而撒谎，“你在猎人考试的时候不是和他打过吗？”

“你还记得？”西索耸了耸肩，“我认输了。”

“为什么？”

“只是觉得没意思。”对于西索这样的人来说，这个回答倒是个符合逻辑的理由。

“你给他打多少分？”

“70，不——”西索停顿了一下，“65吧，应该。”

“只有65？”伊路米的声音里的难以置信太过明显了，尤其对于一个鲜少表露情绪波动的人来说。

“你也会用念，为什么不自己感觉一下呢？”西索反问道，他慢慢凑近伊路米的脸，“你不相信，伊路米，为什么？”

伊路米没有回答。

“你是在想'库洛洛为什么会选择他'吗？”西索听上去有些想笑——发自内心地，而不是他脸上常常出现的那种习惯性的面具式笑容，这让伊路米莫名有些恼火。“你觉得他不够强，所以库洛洛选择他一定是另有所图吗？”

“我没有那么认为。”伊路米最终说道。他没有多解释。

“这就是爱情啊，伊路。”西索说前一句话的语气仿佛像在唱歌，而后又戏剧性地迅速切换为轻浮的语调，“当然，也可能只是因为他觉得酷拉皮卡长得漂亮罢了。”伊路米不会相信这个时候西索说的任何一句话。

“最后，用亲吻来见证你们的誓言吧。”派克诺坦的声音响起。

当身边的人都纷纷鼓起掌时，伊路米才意识到在他与西索对话的这段时间里，婚礼仪式的大部分内容已经结束了。他转头看向前方，映入眼中的是两个人拥吻的身影，并持续了一段时间。

不出所料，旅团那方还是侠客代表所有人出来发言。碧绿眼睛的青年从派克诺坦手中接过话筒，脸上依旧是温和的微笑，“我感到非常荣幸，”他说，目光缓缓地扫过全场，最终回到手里的发言稿上，“今天能站在这里，与大家分享我的朋友库洛洛·鲁西鲁跌宕起伏的感情经历。”这句开场白激起了观众席中的一阵笑声。

但侠客接下来的发言并不值得伊路米的注意，他对库洛洛的轶事没什么兴趣，更何况旅团当然不会轻易地在这里暴露库洛洛的某个弱点——那么这对伊路米来说就毫无意义。西索看起来倒是听得有些开心。

伊路米将目光重新落在他的弟弟们身上，作为全场为数不多的几个小孩，他们实在有些显眼。柯特安静地看着侠客的侧面，像是在专注地听对方说话。他在旅团中融入得很好。伊路米想。他不知道这个因素是否会对今晚的游戏产生影响。隔着几个旅团成员是奇犽和小杰，奇犽看上去依旧不怎么高兴，或许还多了点紧张，小杰也是，两个孩子反常地一动不动——可能是玛奇和信长站在他们两个身后的缘故。那个雷欧力不见了，不知道是不是去练习他马上要说的婚礼致辞。

几个月前被管家告知旅团正在物色婚礼策划的消息时，伊路米恰好位于家中。他打开手机发了几条短信，在晚餐时与父母就这件事进行了讨论。在睡觉之前接到了库洛洛的电话。

“你好，伊路米。”库洛洛的声音听起来一如既往，在电话这一端的伊路米仿佛能感觉到被那双眼睛里的黑凝视着。

“揍敌客可以帮你们筹划婚礼。”伊路米直截了当，他几乎从不客套。面对库洛洛时也不需要。

“谢谢你的好意，”库洛洛说道，“但这对我们有什么好处吗？”

“既然你们已经开始往旅团外部找人，就证明你们确实需要人手。”伊路米干脆利落地说道，“揍敌客和旅团过去就有过不少生意上的来往，柯特又是旅团的一员，你在一定程度上了解我们，或者说信任——事实上，我觉得你们不会有更好的选择。”

“嗯，”库洛洛听起来像是在电话那端点了点头，顺从地附和着伊路米，但并没有什么直接的表示，只是又问道，“那这样对你们又有什么好处呢？”

伊路米沉默了一秒，还是直接告诉了库洛洛，“我只需要保证奇犽和柯特的安全。”

“为什么你觉得他们会有危险？”

“你要开始'游戏'，对吧。”伊路米说话的中途下意识地望向窗外，枯枯戮山掩盖在夜色中，“我的母亲也来自流星街，她知道关于'游戏'的事。”

这次沉默的人换成了库洛洛，但他恢复得很快：“事实上，奇犽并不需要参与游戏，他属于'局外人'的一方，柯特恐怕不行，因为他已经是旅团的一员了。”

“他加入旅团的时候，我们并不知道你以后会结婚。”

“为什么，你不认为我有结婚的可能吗？”

“不认为。”伊路米歪了歪头，与窗户上自己的倒影对视，“或者说，可能性很低——那确实很难想象。”

“……”

“除非你有想要通过'游戏'得到的东西。”

库洛洛轻巧地跳开了这个话题，“柯特不会有危险，”他说，“他和我们是一方的，你不相信我们会赢吗？”

“你不会玩必赢的游戏，”伊路米说，“这样的游戏无法作为'誓约与制约'的对象。”

“我真有点惊讶了，伊路米。”库洛洛的语气里开始隐约出现一种只有他在感到有趣味时才会出现的东西，“看来你知道的'游戏规则'比我认为你知道的要多，这样会让你比其他玩家更有优势——我也不需要为不能告诉你更多而感到内疚了。”伊路米想知道库洛洛此时是一个人在打电话，还是与旅团的其他人待在一起。

伊路米听得出来这句话中的玩笑意味远大于真诚，然而他实在没什么兴趣陪库洛洛兜圈子，“还有其他玩家？”

“所有接受了婚礼邀请的人都算作同意加入游戏，你知道的，就像赌局一样，人数比例越倾斜，赔率越高。”

“真贪婪。”伊路米毫不客气地评价道。

而库洛洛像是完全没有听到这句评价，“奇犽知道关于'游戏'的事吗？”他问。

伊路米思考了几秒钟，漆黑的双眼一动不动地盯着窗外漆黑的夜景，最后说道：“我不认为他知道，我也不会告诉他。”

“这样很好，事情会简单得多。”'简单'听上去像包含了几层不同的含义，伊路米想知道除了奇犽的缺位可以免去揍敌客与旅团发生矛盾之外还有哪几种，“那么祝我们再次合作愉快。”

“具体细节你可以让人和我的管家讨论，”伊路米转过身，姿势变为背靠在窗台上，“我需要知道游戏的所有规则，还需要你那所城堡的地图，包括所有的密室和暗道。”

“你是想要作弊吗，伊路米？”库洛洛没有表现得多明显，但伊路米隐约能察觉到对方在笑。

“这只是为了更好地筹备婚礼。”伊路米的语调里缺乏起伏，“这样算是违反规则吗？”

“地图可以，”库洛洛爽快地答应了，“但问题在于，游戏只会对必输的玩家解释所有规则。”

伊路米皱了皱眉，“如果你在顾虑我不是流星街的人，我可以让基裘来与你对话。”

“她是流星街出身，但现在已经不是流星街的一分子了。”库洛洛解释的语气甚至可以称得上温和，“从她和席巴结婚的时候起。”这也是为什么基裘只知道游戏的存在，而不了解游戏的具体规则。伊路米想。她为了父亲放弃了。

伊路米停顿了一下，“那西索呢？”

这不是一个最好的选项。西索不像其他蜘蛛那样仍然与出生地保持着紧密的联系，但事实是他依旧属于流星街。然而最大的问题是魔术师难以被掌控，尤其当他对什么事产生兴趣时。

伊路米几乎能百分之百肯定西索会对'游戏'的兴趣很大。他喜欢有趣的娱乐。

“……事实上，西索就是'鬼牌'。”

“'鬼牌'？”是啊，他开始讨厌这一点了，有意抛出一个陌生的名词却不给予解释。虽然伊路米有时候也会使用这种方法，但当它被用在自己身上时的感觉并不十分愉快。

“你可以理解成游戏裁判。”

“那意味着他不会参与游戏吗？”

“如果你不认为成为裁判算是参与游戏的话。”

“我认为那意味着他知道所有的规则。”

“也许吧。”库洛洛不置可否。

“为什么是他？”

“从这里开始，我就不被允许告诉你了，伊路米，”库洛洛说，“其实你不用担心，我可以告诉你的是，直到游戏正式开始的那一刻，没有人知道这次的游戏应该怎么玩。”

伊路米有时怀疑能透露多少信息并不是由游戏规则限制的，而是由库洛洛自己。

“你的意思是游戏的玩法是当场决定的。”伊路米问，“是用什么方式决定的？”

“你们的婚礼在我之后，这样的安排很好。”库洛洛再一次像是忽略了伊路米的话，答非所问地跳到另一个话题上，“因为西索一旦和你结婚，他就不能成为鬼牌了。”他听起来像在打算结束这次通话了。

“我们只是订婚了，并没有决定好要不要结婚。”

“你的意思是你们之间的婚约还有可能取消吗？”库洛洛笑了，“真残忍。”

伊路米没有回应。他知道有意义的对话已经结束。接下来，或许他应该找一下他的未婚夫。

最后一阵沉默过后，库洛洛淡淡地说道：“谁知道呢，也许我们只会花上一整晚玩Uno。”

“听起来不错。”如果声音有脸，那么伊路米的声音此时就和他的表情一样——面无表情。

西索笑出了声。

“我是小杰·富力士，酷拉皮卡的朋友。”

伊路米睁大了眼睛，他没有想到这个场面。其他人也感到了惊讶，一开始，侠客脸上的微笑有一瞬间的停滞，但迟疑之后还是把话筒交给了甚至还没到他肩膀高的黑发男孩。旅团成员们的表情不一，但都不是什么轻松的神情。伊路米立刻看向奇犽，他的弟弟也显得很震惊——所以这不是他们约好的恶作剧。

“富力士？是那个金·富力士的儿子吗？”伊路米听到旁边泛起了窃窃私语。

“呃，其实站在这里的本来应该是雷欧力，”小杰挠了挠头，他的目光扫过会场的宾客们，“但是我昨天晚上突然觉得，我也想借这个机会说一些话，所以雷欧力最后同意了把这个机会让给我——谢谢你，雷欧力。”他有些不好意思地笑了笑，看向下方场地里的某个位置。但哪怕是在所有人的注视之下，这个男孩依旧显得很自然——与其他人那类后天养成的沉着不同，他的自然更像是一种与生俱来存在于本质之中的特质。

酷拉皮卡显然也没想到这一点，小杰的意外之举让这个金发娃娃仿佛突然从沉默中恢复了生命力，他死死地盯着小杰，抽动的嘴角像是想说点什么，但似乎又因为过于震惊而愣在原地。库洛洛倒是显得很镇定——一如既往。他的一只手放在酷拉皮卡的肩膀上，脸上带着温和的微笑，几乎让人觉得他在真诚地在等待小杰接下来要说的话。但他太擅长伪装真诚了，伊路米难以解读他的脑袋里在想什么。

“我没有做什么准备，也不会说太久。”男孩年轻的声音响遍了整片草地。“只是——我和酷拉皮卡是在好几年前的猎人考试认识的，当然，当时还有奇犽和雷欧力，在考试结束之后我们虽然分开过一段时间，但最后还是在友客鑫遇见了，”小杰在这里停顿了一下，“酷拉皮卡是个很好的朋友，他很聪明，懂得很多我不懂的东西，也帮了我很多忙，做事情比我细心，非常善良，虽然有时候可能有点太固执了……”

“他说别人太固执，真幽默啊。”西索评价道。

而伊路米只是注视着小杰。他不理解男孩的目的。他今天只是打算来夸酷拉皮卡的吗？

“所以，在一开始知道他和库洛洛正在交往之后，我们都吓了一跳，”说到这里时，小杰转头望向站在一边的酷拉皮卡和库洛洛，“因为我认识的那个酷拉皮卡，应该无论如何都不会喜欢库洛洛这种人。”

“他真的说了'库洛洛这种人'吗？”西索看上去像是想要大笑，“就当着旅团所有人的面？嗯，虽然他们应该也不会否认。”

“你应该小声一点。”伊路米说。

“但现在我想通了，既然酷拉皮卡已经认定了他要做的事——我觉得他是真的认定了，那么我们作为朋友就不应该干涉他的选择，这是他的愿望——哪怕这可能会给他带来危险。”

“但酷拉皮卡依旧是我的朋友，我不希望他受到伤害，我会尽全力保护他，所以，库洛洛·鲁西鲁，”男孩眼神坚定地注视着库洛洛，声音响亮，让在场的每一个人都听得清清楚楚，“如果因为你的缘故，酷拉皮卡出了什么事的话，我是不会放过你的。”

太直接、太幼稚的威胁——如果要伊路米来评价。一个揍敌客的孩子绝对不会那么说话。但没有哪个念能力者能忽视黑发男孩周身包裹着的气场，它在男孩发言时像火焰一般跃动，象征着其主人带着威胁性的意志。同时，几股不同的强力的念在这片区域内缓缓躁动起来。

“我已经不记得上一次看到这种有趣的场面是什么时候了。”西索说道，伊路米能感觉到魔术师周身的气场也开始蠢蠢欲动。真麻烦，西索大概很乐意看到这里变为一片狼藉——但伊路米不是。他可不希望这个地方真的变成'婚礼竞技场'，至少不是现在。

伊路米皱起眉，又看向库洛洛，后者表现得简直是令人怀疑的放松，他直视着小杰的目光，没有阻止对方，甚至没有警惕的表示。为什么？他事先知道小杰会说这些话吗？

还是他根本就不在意？

但始作俑者——黑发的男孩，在用不甚友好的目光盯着库洛洛看了一会儿之后，突然开口说道：“我说完了。”然后转身重新走回他原来的位置——奇犽的旁边——就好像眼下的情景并不是他造成的。只留给全场一片尴尬的沉默。

银发的揍敌客瞪着眼睛站在原地一动不动，没有跟身边的好友说话，也没有转头看他，仿佛还在头脑里消化刚才发生的一切。

直到沉默消失，空气中的火药味消退下去，人声和音乐才重新活跃起来，仿佛刚才的小插曲并不存在，又或者是因其过于突出，就像名画被油漆铺上一道亮眼的污渍，以至于人们都礼貌性地选择不去看它。西索和伊路米没有像其他人一样急着离场赶往城堡大厅内，他们坐在原地，看着人群慢慢散去。当然也没有仆人敢过来打扰他们。西索拉过伊路米的手，用食指轻轻碰了碰伊路米的指尖，轻声说道：“笑一笑吧，伊路。”伊路米感觉到什么东西黏在了自己的手指上——是伸缩自如的爱，他反手握住西索的手，阻止了对方无聊的恶作剧，“今晚大概会比你预料的要有趣。”魔术师笑着说。

“听起来不错。”伊路米说。


End file.
